Web Accessibility Initiative Accessible Rich Internet Applications (WAI-ARIA) technologies are human-computer interaction technologies for disabled people, such as visual impairment, hearing impairment, tied by the leg, and in particular, like blind people. The WAI-ARIA technologies have opened corresponding human-computer interaction standards, which may cooperate with a corresponding accessible auxiliary device, e.g., screen reading software, and execute the human-computer interaction. For example, based on the WAI-ARIA standards, the screen reading software may read aloud webpage contents or output corresponding braille, which may be generally used by blind people, and is one of the most commonly used software of blind people. The ARIA technologies refer to technical specifications, which may enable the screen reading software to accurately identify contents, change and state of a webpage, such that blind users may read webpages in a barrier-free manner.
Accessible processing about webpage contents refers to executing integrity supplement and filling in of information accessibility necessary for a file in a specific webpage, so as to cooperate with an accessible auxiliary tool, such as screen reading software of client. In the implementation of accessible webpage information, web side may be adapted to an accessible auxiliary device, such as screen reading software, in a relatively passive way.
The accessible auxiliary device, such as screen reading software, may obtain webpage information of a webpage, by mainly relying on source codes of the webpage. When a certain section of codes has obtained a focus, the screen reading software may start to read related information in the codes, such as link, picture and text information. However, in certain webpages with huge amount of information, such as channel homepage of portals, webpages of this category may possess a huge amount of information, which may have thousands of document entry links. In conventional screen reading software technologies, it is necessary to switch these links one by one, which may be extremely inconvenient for blind users to use.
In current WAI-ARIA technologies, related attribute technologies have been opened, such that corresponding auxiliary devices (such as screen reading software) may rapidly switch among some important areas in a webpage, instead of switching links one by one, which may improve operation convenience of disabled people to some extent. However, the foregoing some important areas mainly refer to functional categories of webpage, which may include 8 kinds of functional categorizes altogether: banner, navigation, search, main, complementary, content info, application, form, instead of area division about webpage document information. The foregoing some important area is not applicable for a webpage with huge amount of document information, such as channel homepage. Disabled users may not rapidly understand document outline of the whole webpage, may not access the document outline at any time, and may not rapidly switch among each document content area of the document outline.